<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Distance Makes the Heart Grow Fonder (But It Aches So Bad) by QueenoftheWallflowers</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29805180">Distance Makes the Heart Grow Fonder (But It Aches So Bad)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenoftheWallflowers/pseuds/QueenoftheWallflowers'>QueenoftheWallflowers</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Quarantine Hearts [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The 100 (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst with a Happy Ending, Established Relationship, F/M, Quarantine, References to Depression, Seperation</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:02:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,838</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29805180</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenoftheWallflowers/pseuds/QueenoftheWallflowers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke and Bellamy are supposed to get through this pandemic together but when Octavia's school announces they are closing, he drives up to get her only to learn that her roommate has the virus which means Octavia has a two week quarantine, which means he does too.<br/>Two weeks.<br/>Clarke can last two weeks.<br/>Then everything else shuts down and two weeks turns into six months.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Octavia Blake/Gabriel Santiago | Xavier</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Quarantine Hearts [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2191467</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>85</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Distance Makes the Heart Grow Fonder (But It Aches So Bad)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><a href="https://ibb.co/1vP2kBs"></a><br/><br/>moldboard by Brooke. You can find her @broashwhat on twitter and on tumblr under the same name.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I miss you.”</p><p>“I miss you too, princess.”</p><p>Clarke sighs as she pulls the blanket tighter over her body.</p><p>But it does little to keep her warm.</p><p>She’s never noticed how big the bed was without Bellamy.</p><p>Or how cold the nights were without him.</p><p>Until now.</p><p>Bellamy was warm, her own personal heater but she didn't realize how much he kept her warm.</p><p>She had pretty much dragged every blanket in their house from the ones on her couch to the heavy winter blankets in the closet in hopes to make the nights bearable but it wasn't the same.</p><p>Her little nest of blankets is nothing compared to Bellamy.</p><p>She hates this.</p><p>She misses Bellamy more than she thought possible.</p>
<hr/><p>When they announced that the universities- Bellamy's university specifically- would be closing, the first thought that had popped into Bellamy's mind was all the time he and Clarke would be able to spend together. He thinks of lazy mornings in bed, her hair tickling his nose, of her in his shirt, afternoons reading a book while she paints, and evening grading as she watches Netflix. He was, of course, worried about his students but he was also excited to spend time with Clarke- between her upcoming art show and his grading papers, they had been busy. As worrisome as the virus was, he was trying to look on the bright side of things- and spending his days with Clarke in bed was definitely a bright side of quarantine.</p><p>He had gone home to tell her the news and Clarke had wrapped her arms around him, nuzzling his chest as she tugs on his tie.</p><p>"This is getting way too real."</p><p>He knows what she means.</p><p>It's one thing to hear her mother or Jackson talk about cases in Polis or Arkadia, to hear the news talk about it, but it's another to have to so close to home in Sanctum. It's another to learn that there is case so close to his work, that other professors in other departments have been affected.</p><p>He knows Clarke is worried about her mother, about Jackson, about Wells who is in France, about Harper and Monty who had a baby a few months ago.</p><p>"It's going to be okay. Look on the bright side, we'll be together. You'll be sick of me by the end of this."</p><p>He tugs on her ponytail teasing her and she laughs, rising to kiss him as she unbuttons his shirt and he fumbles with the zipper of her jeans.</p><p>"Never."</p><p>Famous last words.</p>
<hr/><p>Two weeks later, several other universities shut down, as did grammar schools and high schools. They get the email from Octavia's school and Clarke can see how worried Bellamy is about Octavia.</p><p>"You should go get her."</p><p>He nuzzles her hair, a leg over her body as they cuddle on the couch. He's loving this quarantine thing a little too much but Clarke is not going to complain.</p><p>"We aren't supposed to be traveling."</p><p>She rolls her eyes and brushes his curls away from his eyes. She kisses his nose and he blinks in surprise as she turns back to the tv.</p><p>"It's not traveling, it's a rescue mission. You are picking her up and bringing her home. Quarantine together."</p><p>He laughs, arms tightening around her briefly.</p><p>He really loves this woman.</p><p>She can tell he doesn't want to talk about it and the documentary they are watching is one she can probably quote from memory thanks to Bellamy, so she twists her head to kiss his jaw and he moans.</p><p>It's not long before they are both on the couch making out like two horny teenagers, hands under each other's clothes, her grinding on his lap, the documentary all but forgotten.</p><p>However, as they curl up in bed that night, Picasso asleep on the corner of their bed, he can't stop thinking about Octavia.</p><p>He pictures her stuck in her small dorm room, with her terrible roommate.</p><p>He pictures her eating nothing but ramen and take out and about her living somewhere with tens, hundreds of students.</p><p>He can't sleep.</p><p>Clarke is not surprised when Bellamy tells her over breakfast that he is going to pick up Octavia.</p><p>She knew his brotherly instincts would kick in and he would insist or bring her home.</p><p>Despite the fact that it's a Monday morning, Bellamy is determined to make it to Octavia’s school as soon as possible and he decides to drive up there, so they can grab all her stuff.</p><p>It's a six-hour drive and Clarke wants to go with him but Bellamy refuses.</p><p>"You need to stay here with Picasso."</p><p>Clarke rolls her eyes as she pulls out Bellamy's sweatpants to fold them. He rushes around the room throwing some stuff into his duffle bag. The idea is to pack Octavia up as quickly as possible but there is a small chance he will have to stay in a hotel or his car for one night.</p><p>"Let me come with. I can help you drive and pack up faster."</p><p>He turns to her dumping his phone and laptop charger on the bed and pulls her into his arms. He presses a kiss to her forehead.</p><p>"I want you to stay here. It makes me feel better to know that you are at home safe. I can't put you at risk Clarke."</p><p>She wraps her arms around him tightly, burying her face into the crook of his neck.</p><p>"And I can't lose you."</p><p>He pulls away to look at her, cupping her face.</p><p>"And you won't. It's going to be okay. Me and O will be home by tomorrow, Wednesday the latest and then we will be here at home for a while, safe."</p><p>Clarke knows that Bellamy is worried and she knew that anyone could get or could carry it.</p><p>And while she hates not being there she knows that she should stay.</p><p>Someone needs to get the house ready- to buy food, to take care of Picasso, to get the guest bedroom ready.</p><p>She lets out a loud sign and pouts,"Fine, but I'm not happy about it."</p><p>He laughs and presses a quick kiss to her nose and laughs again she gasps at him in mock outrage.</p><p>"Hey!"</p><p>She kisses him quickly and then she turns out of his arms but he is quick to pull her back, her back to his chest, arms around her waist and they sway for a bit, letting themselves bask in being together.</p><p>She closes her eyes leaning her head back on his chest and she feels him kiss the side of her head.</p><p>She loves Bellamy.</p><p>They may have only been dating for two years but she knows without a doubt that he's her soulmate.</p><p>She's known it for a while but never did she think she would be there, with him, so happy and in love.</p><p>She had resolved to being his best friend and only his best friend.</p><p>Falling in love with your best friend was one of the best things in the world, knowing that he loves you back and is your soulmate is even better.</p><p>"I love you."</p><p>Clarke looks at him and tilts her head back to kiss him, hand cupping his jaw.</p><p>When they break apart, he tightens his arms around her and she sighs.</p><p>"I love you too."</p><p>Clarke presses a kiss to his neck and she grinds her hips, feeling him harden behind her.</p><p>"Do you have to leave now?"</p><p>Bellamy's wandering hands are her answer.</p>
<hr/><p>He doesn't leave for Octavia's university until around noon which means he's most likely going to have to spend the night but he figures better late than to postpone another day. He calls her but she doesn't pick up and he figures she is getting some last-minute school work-ready. The school will be closing on Friday but Octavia had mentioned a week ago that a few teachers have already canceled classes and Bellamy figured it would be better to pick her up early. The plan is for her to drive back in her car with her stuff and he will have the rest of his stuff in her car- Octavia is sad that she won't be coming back to campus but it's safer for her and better for his peace of mind.</p><p>Octavia texts him halfway through the trip that her roommate is giving her a hard time but that the girl has plans to go out and party that night which makes Bellamy's blood boil, but it also means that the chances of running into her are slim.</p><p>Her roommate had taken a strong liking to him when he first helped her move into the dorms and even with Clarke making it clear that she was his girlfriend the girl still flirted with him.</p><p>He hopes not to run into her.</p><p>Octavia lives in a cluster and he likes the other girls in her cluster- Bree is a bit flirty but she's bold and knows what she likes, Glass is a bitch but the girl is also super protective. Roma is hard worker and she drags Octavia out on hikes and Anya is quiet but takes no prisoners and is very blunt. They are good girls but most of all they don't judge why Octavia at twenty-one is a sophomore in college, which is something he loves.</p><p>When he gets there he sees Bree and Roma, suitcases in hand, Bree's boyfriend with a box in his hand.</p><p>"Bellamy!"</p><p>Bree looks frazzled and he noticed the way her eyes go from him to Roma who is pulling out her phone.</p><p>"Here to pick up Octavia?"</p><p>"Can you check me in? O's not picking up her phone."</p><p>He looks down at his phone and misses the panicked look Bree shoots at Roma and she opens her mouth but her eyes land on Anya who is coming into view, gym bag over her arm.</p><p>"Anya can let you in!"</p><p>Anya raises an eyebrow at the girl but she hands over her ID to check Bellamy in as a guest.</p><p>Anya heads to the laundry room while Bellamy makes his way to Octavia's room.</p><p>The door to the cluster is open and Bellamy sighs, no need to lecture them about safety, not when there are more important things to worry about.</p><p>Bree's room is open and he can see that Anya's stuff is there, the suitcase open, the twinkling lights on Bree's side of the room gone. He remembers helping the freshman girl hang them as Anya looked on. Roma's room is empty and Glass's side of the room in stripped bare.</p><p>No doubt Glass had left over the weekend- her parents had the money to have her fly home as soon as the school announced it's intent to close.</p><p>Octavia's door is open about a millimeter as if someone had closed the door but not the whole way and Bellamy figured his sister wanted to do her cleaning in private.</p><p>"Octavia?"</p><p>The problem with having siblings is the lack of privacy. The door on his bedroom door was broken and Octavia's didn't have a lock. Bellamy was used to coming into her room after a few seconds of knocking but Octavia would just barge in like nothing. She had walked in on him and his girlfriend once and after that never again.</p><p>But it had been a while since they lived together and as he called out her name he had pushed the door open.</p><p>That was a mistake.</p><p>A terrible, horrible, awful mistake.</p><p>It was a mistake that would haunt his nightmares.</p><p>When he opened the door, Bellamy expected to find his sister tossing her clothes onto her bed, he expected to find her on the floor putting things into boxes, he expected to find her on her bed, laptop on her lap as she frantically did an assignment.</p><p>But what he saw was none of those.</p><p>Instead he saw his sister- naked as the day she was born, riding a naked man on her bed.</p><p>"Oh my god."</p><p>The couple turns to look at him, eyes wide.</p><p>"Bell!"</p><p>Bellamy turns around, slamming the door behind him.</p><p>It's a testimony to how far he has come.</p><p>Younger him would have yanked the man off his sister, screaming at him.</p><p>Now he wants to head to the nearest bar until the image in his brain is scrubbed out.</p><p>The door opens behind him.</p><p>"Bellamy?"</p><p>The last time he heard his sister sound so small, so soft was when their mom died and she had crawled into bed with him and Clarke, back when they were in high school.</p><p>"Are you dressed?"</p><p>He refuses to turn around.</p><p>"Yeah?"</p><p>Octavia can't meet his gaze but the man on the bed can.</p><p>He stands up and he's taller than him. Lincoln was bigger, broader, but this man is taller. He was wearing a black cardigan over a simple button-up and a pair of jeans and Bellamy was surprised. His sister usually went for the athletes, or the soft-hearted artist, he wasn't sure what this man was.</p><p>The man holds out a hand to him.</p><p>"Gabriel Santiago."</p><p>Bellamy shakes his hand a bit impressed that the man is both able to meet his eyes and not flinch as he tightens his grip.</p><p>"I'm sorry about that."</p><p>Bellamy grimaces at the thought in his mind but he appreciates the apology.</p><p>Octavia coughs and they both look at her.</p><p>"Sorry, Bell. My phone was charging and I didn't realize that you were here."</p><p>Bellamy sighs and runs a hand through his hair.</p><p>"It's fine. Let's just take your stuff to the car."</p><p>That's when he notices that only half of her stuff is packed.</p><p>"Why isn't your stuff ready? We leave tomorrow morning."</p><p>Octavia sighs flopping down on the bed and Gabriel crosses his arms leaning against the table.</p><p>"So there's a problem. I was supposed to have an exam on Thursday but the professor is refusing to cancel." "Oh."</p><p>Well this sets the plan back. He was hoping to leave early in the morning to beat out afternoon traffic.</p><p>"So, we'll leave after your exam? That's fine. I can see if I can stay at a hotel or something."</p><p>Bellamy longs to call Clarke, he needs to tell her about the craziness of his day- meeting Octavia's boyfriend when they are having sex, about needing to stay longer.</p><p>He knows that he can go home and come back or take some of her stuff home but he knows that if he leaves he will do nothing but worry about Octavia.</p><p>Plus he knows what Clarke would say- she would tell him to stay with Octavia.</p><p>But now he has another worry, he didn't bring enough to stay for more than one night at a hotel and he doesn't want to use the emergency credit card for this.</p><p>A cough interrupts his thoughts and Octavia's cheeks are pink as she looks toward Gabriel.</p><p>"Actually, Bell, Gabriel was here for a reason."</p><p>Bellamy snorts.</p><p>"Yeah, I got an eyeful remember?"</p><p>He shudders there are some things that he is better off not knowing and his sister's sex life is one of them.</p><p>Octavia's eyes narrow at him but Gabriel cuts in between the siblings smoothly, interjecting his own thoughts.</p><p>"I don't know if that's a good idea after everything."</p><p>Bellamy's eyes narrow at him, both curious as to what they were talking about and annoyed that Gabriel was still here.</p><p>He crosses his arms across his chest, shooting a glare at Gabriel and it bothers him that the man doesn't seem phases, he seems almost amused by him.</p><p>"If what is a good idea?"</p><p>He winces as the words come sharper than he meant them to.</p><p>Octavia is a lot of things- bold, quick-tempered, vibrant, gorgeous- but shy? Shy is not a word he would use to describe his sister. Octavia has always been first- the one to insist on sitting in front on a roller coaster, the first one of her friends to do something risky, the one who got her tattoo first because Jasper had been hesitant.</p><p>Yet here she is in front of Bellamy, long hair loose around her shoulders, eyes on her lap, fingers twisting in her lap as she fidgets nervously, not looking at him.</p><p>"O?"</p><p>"I was thinking you could stay with Gabriel? You know so you don't have to spend money on a hotel room."</p><p>It wasn't a bad idea.</p><p>And if he had not seen Octavia naked on top of Gabriel he might have said yes without even thinking.</p><p>Who would turn down free lodging?</p><p>But now he was hesitating.</p><p>Gabriel got up and both Blake siblings looked at him.</p><p>"I'm gonna go, let you two sort this out.."</p><p>Bellamy shakes his head and runs a hand through his hair, looking at them both.</p><p>"I'm gonna call Clarke, tell her I'm here."</p><p>He leaves the room and locks himself into the bathroom.</p><p>---</p><p>Clarke is torn.</p><p>She wants Bellamy to stay with Octavia, not wanting him to make the trip home and back but she also wants him home safe and sound with her.</p><p>She knows that Bellamy will take what she wants into consideration and as much as her heart wants to tell him to come home, she knows that him staying till Octavia is done with classes is the right choice, it's the logical choice.</p><p>So she chooses to listen to her head instead of her heart as she tells him to stay.</p><p>She laughs as he tells her about walking in on Octavia and Gabriel, faking outrage. She encourages him to save money and stay with Gabriel (and make sure the man is good enough for O- there is only so much insta-stalking she can do.)</p><p>But after they hang up she lets out a deep sigh and curls her toes, digging into the sofa.</p><p>It sounds a bit ridiculous, a bit needy but she really wanted Bellamy to come home.</p><p>She can't lose him.</p><p>She thinks about her mother, their relationship may not be good, but she's on the front-lines of the virus and so is Jackson.</p><p>Kane is at the Senate lobbying and Wells is in another country and they announced a European travel ban which means he won't be coming home. Monty and Harper just had a baby and Murphy would rather die than show emotion to anyone but Emori.</p><p>Bellamy is all she has and she knows that he will be home soon but she worries.</p><p>She runs a hand through her blonde hair and sighs.</p><p>The last thing she wants to do is leave the house but they are in need of groceries.</p><p>Clarke eyes the empty shelves in dismay- people are tense, eyes darting everyone and it makes her anxious.</p><p>She gets whats she needs and waits in line, fingers tapping on the cart.</p><p>She lets out a soft sigh of relief once she is out of the store and she can't help the smile on her face as Picasso rushes to greet her.</p><p>She hurries to put the groceries away before she takes Picasso out for a quick walk. As she walks around the neighborhood she can't but shiver at how quiet, how silent, how empty the streets are. No one is walking, no kids are playing, no one is on their porch.</p><p>Picasso seems to pick up on her mood because instead of having her usual energy she sticks close to her.</p><p>Cooking for one is lonely and Clarke takes her bowl of cereal to the couch and pulls out her laptop to FaceTime Bellamy.</p><p>He picks up at the first ring.</p><p>"Hi Princess!"</p><p>She can't help the smile that spreads across her face at the sight of him. His hair is a mess and his glasses are crooked but his smile is wide and even though the screen, he is gorgeous and her heart jumps a little.</p><p>He's in Octavia's dorm helping her pack up some of the stuff and Clarke is happy to talk to the younger girl.</p><p>She scolds her for the scare she gave Bellamy and Octavia is quick to turn the tables on her with "Oh please, that was nothing compared to you and my brother and the time..."</p><p>There is the sound of a scuffle and Clarke laughs as Bellamy tries to cover Octavia's mouth.</p><p>Clarke can't help but be curious as to what time Octavia was referring to. She and Bellamy were not known for their subtlety and for being able to keep more than a few feet away from each other, even when they were just friends.</p><p>They say goodbye about thirty minutes after that and even though it's barely nine she crawls into bed.</p><p>Sleeping without Bellamy in bed next to her is weird.</p><p>Sleeping without having someone in the same room as her in weird.</p><p>The last time she slept by herself was middle school.</p><p>In high school, she had shared a room with her cousin Josephine and she had a roommate her freshman and sophomore year of college before moving in with Bellamy and even then most of the time they would end up in the same bed, passed out from late-night movie sessions or a study session. Even the few times they had fought had ended with them sleeping back to back.</p><p>She spends half the night tossing and turning before she gives up sleeping and she calls Picasso up on the bed.</p><p>She curls up next to Clarke and Clarke sighs as she scratches behind her ears.</p><p>When she wakes up the next morning, her hair is a mess and she has overslept.</p><p>Bellamy being gone means no coffee ready and Clarke decides to make herself some tea.</p><p>She does some yoga but gets distracted thinking about the time that Bellamy had walked in on her doing yoga and how that had ended up with them naked on the floor, sweating.</p><p>It leaves her keyed up so she hits the shower and doesn't come out until the water is cold and is panting in the tub, a satisfied smile on her face.</p><p>When she comes back out, she sees that Bellamy had sent her a picture of himself.</p><p>He's shirtless, black pajama pants low on his waist and he has a strip of bacon in his mouth, her hair is a mess and he looks tired but his smile is bright. The next picture is one of Gabriel and Bellamy admits that the man is good, smart.</p><p>Clarke laughs knowing that Bellamy would never admit that to his sister.</p><p>She sends him a picture of her art and then one of Picasso, who is curled up on his bed, .</p><p>She tries to resist the urge to call him, especially since she knows that he needs to set up some work and classes for his students.</p><p>She manages to make till after lunch before she calls him.</p><p>---</p><p>Bellamy has trouble sleeping and he has no idea if it's because he's in Gabriel's guest room or because Clarke is not laying next to him.</p><p>Gabriel had tried to make conversation with him once they got back but after his phone call with Clarke, the last thing he wants to do is talk with the man he saw naked under his sister.</p><p>He knows that his sister will be disappointed that he's not making the effort to get to know him but after the conversation with Clarke about staying, the long drive and surprise of finding his sister and Gabriel he wants nothing more than to sleep.</p><p>But sleep doesn't come easy and he spends half the night tossing and turning.</p><p>When he tells Octavia this the next day she laughs, teasing him about how he and Clarke are so co-dependent and well he doesn't have any counterpoints.</p><p>He and Clarke have always been close, in tune with the other.</p><p>She's his best friend and his soulmate. He can't and won't imagine his life without her.</p><p>With the virus making its way thought the country, he thinks he has every right to be worried about Clarke.</p><p>Clarke always gets sick come every winter and he doesn't want to think that she could get it or what he would do if she did.</p><p>Gabriel seems to sense the mood change and changes the conversation by asking about Bellamy's teaching.</p><p>Octavias groans and as her brother launches into a history tirade but the smile it brings to his face makes up for how utterly bored she gets.</p><p>Octavia won't ever admit it but its a surprise (and kind of hot) how much Gabriel knows about history.</p><p>That night when he calls Clarke, Bellamy is eager to tell her about all the history he and Gabriel talked about and Clarke listens, all her attention on Bellamy as she scratched Picasso's ear.</p><p>She finds herself mesmerized by the way he talks with his hands and with the way he is constantly pushing his glasses up his nose as they slide down whenever he gets excited.</p><p>When they hang up, Bellamy reminds himself that it's only a few more days and he goes back to find Octavia studying for her exam as Gabriel reads, so he pulls out his laptop to go through his emails.</p><p>---</p><p>Two days later, he and Gabriel are there to get the last of Octavia's stuff. She had her exam in a few hours and she is holed up in a study room. They are trying to figure out how to get Octavia's record player out of her room when in strolls her roommate.</p><p>The girl squeals when she sees Bellamy and before he can blink she is pressed up against him, her arms around his neck and his eyes are wide.</p><p>Gabriel seems stunned, leaving Bellamy to wonder if he has ever met the girl or if he can't believe Charlotte's behavior considering social distancing.</p><p>Bellamy manages to pry her arms off him.</p><p>"Charlotte, I thought you were home."</p><p>She shakes her head, flipping her head over her shoulder and gestures to her bed.</p><p>Bellamy's stomach flips at the sight of the messy covers and piled of laundry everywhere.</p><p>"No, I was staying with a friend because of all the noise, plus it was easier to crash with them after the late night we had."</p><p>Bellamy's ears are ringing and he tries to dial down the panic he can feel in his veins.</p><p>"Late night?"</p><p>Charlotte rolls her eyes and she flops onto her bed.</p><p>"One of the girls we went out with a few nights ago has the virus."</p><p>Her mouth is moving but Bellamy doesn't hear anything. He's too busy trying not to freak out.</p><p>He rushes to the bathroom to get some air and he clutches the sink breathing hard, hands shaking as he runs them through some water, splashing it on his face.</p><p>If Charlotte's friend has it that means she might have it and she has hugged him, pressed her mouth to his body and he's not sure how this all works, but this is bad He spins around when he hears footsteps behind him but he relaxes slightly when he sees Gabriel.</p><p>Bellamy keeps scrubbing his hands but he knows it's no use but he scrubs anyway.</p><p>Gabriel reaches for the tap and turns it off before grabbing the towel and wiping Bellamy's hand for him and Bellamy looks at their hands.</p><p>"Bellamy, I need you to take a deep breath for me."</p><p>Bellamy nods and does as Gabriel tells him, they do it a few more times before Bellamy feels himself calming down.</p><p>"Let's get the rest of her stuff and go, okay. We'll head back to the apartment and then... talk to Octavia."</p><p>Bellamy clutches Gabriel's hand- it doesn't matter that he is a near-stranger, he needs to hear it from someone.</p><p>"I can't go home to Clarke can I?"</p><p>Gabriel looks at him with something that Bellamy can only describe as pity.</p><p>"You would be putting her and the other people in your building at risk."</p><p>Bellamy knows Gabriel is right.</p><p>If Charlotte's friend is sick, she might be a carrier and while he had no way of knowing for sure, he couldn't, wouldn't put Clarke or their neighbors at risk.</p><p>"What am I going to do?"</p><p>"Stay with me."</p><p>Gabriel says it so simply and Bellamy opens his mouth to argue but Gabriel holds up his hands.</p><p>"Look, I know you don't really like me and that we are strangers but I'm not going to let you stay in a hotel.  I'll have to be quarantined anyway- which was my plan anyway."</p><p>Bellamy doesn't say no, but he doesn't say yes either.</p><p>When they tell Octavia what happened, Gabriel ends up with front row seats to one of their famous screaming matches.</p><p>Bellamy wants Octavia to go home to Clarke, Octavia argues that she's just as much risk as he is. Then Bellamy changes his mind.</p><p>"Screw this, I'm going back home to Clarke and you are welcomed to stay with your boyfriend here!"</p><p>Octavia responds with "Gabriel is not my boyfriend and if you go home to Clarke and everyone in your building gets sick, that's on you."</p><p>He knows she is right.</p><p>He won’t risk getting Clarke, or the Greens, or the Sinclairs, or Murphy and Emori, or the Hudsons sick.</p><p>She storms to the bedroom slamming the door angrily and Gabriel sighs going after her, leaving him with the sinking sensation in his stomach and the realization that he needs to call Clarke.<br/>
--------<br/>
Clarke is in a good mood.<br/>
Bellamy is coming home tomorrow, she slept in a little, didn't burn her eggs while trying to read. She spent the day painting and doing laundry, getting ready for his call that they are good to go. While a part of her is hoping that Bellamy and Octavia will be willing to make the drive tonight but she also doesn't want an accident to happen.</p><p>Picasso has been following her as she goes from room to room, getting the guest room set up for Octavia.</p><p>She's been having trouble sitting still, eager to hear from Bellamy that he is on his way home.</p><p>She had even jumped into the shower to give her a chance to get her mind off her phone but all it did was make her long for him more as she thought about her and Bellamy in the shower.</p><p>She gets the phone call around four-thirty in the evening and she nearly trips over Picasso, lunging for where it was charging on the kitchen counter.</p><p>She mouths an apology to her dog as she picks up the phone.</p><p>"Bellamy?"</p><p>She grimaces as she realizes that she is gripping the counter, charcoal on her fingers, staining the countertop.</p><p>"Hi Princess."</p><p>Clarke has known Bellamy for half of their lives, she knows everything there is to know about him. The only person who might know more than her is Octavia. She knows when he is happy and when he is frustrated and she knows when he's upset.</p><p>Something is wrong.</p><p>"What's wrong? Did something happen? Is O okay?"</p><p>She runs a hand through her hair, not caring that she now has streaks of charcoal on her face.</p><p>"O's fine."</p><p>Clarke freezes. Octavia is okay... that means.</p><p>"Bell?"</p><p>"I won't be coming home for two weeks. Charlotte- her friend has it. She was with her the last few days."</p><p>Clarke bites her lip.</p><p>"I wanna see you."</p><p>She fumbles for the video chat option, not letting him or giving him time to argue.</p><p>She moves to sink into the couch and she pulls the blanket around her as she waits to Bellamy to accept her request.</p><p>When his face pops up, she opens her mouth to say something and then closes it again.</p><p>Bellamy watches as Clarke opens her mouth and closes it and he watches the way she swallows and he wants to cry.</p><p>Clarke is trying to keep herself from crying because it's silly, it's only two weeks but she thinks of her mother telling her about how bad things could get and she can't lose him.</p><p>The second he sees the first tear makes it way down her face, Bellamy can feel his own tear coming down.</p><p>"Hey, it's going to be okay. It's just two weeks.</p><p>Clarke swipes at her tears angrily.</p><p>"I know, I know. I'm just being silly."</p><p>Bellamy wants to hug her, tell her that she's not being silly.</p><p>Tell her that he's coming home to be with her.</p><p>But then he thinks of the Sinclairs.</p><p>Of Monty, Harper, and their baby.</p><p>Of the little old lady across the hall.</p><p>And he can't.</p><p>Maybe he's not sick, but he could carry it to someone else and that's not a risk he can take.</p><p>"It's only fourteen days. We'll be fine."</p><p>Clarke laughs, wiping away her tears.</p><p>"Fourteen days, I'm going to count down."</p><p>Bellamy nods as he wipes away his own tears.</p><p>"I love you."</p><p>"I love you too."</p><p>She hangs and buries her head into her hands and tries to take deep breathes.</p><p>But that doesn't work so she decides a long soak in the tub is a good idea.</p><p>She puts on one of Bellamy's shirts and her fuzziest socks and she pulls the covers over her head but she ends up tossing and turning.</p><p>Finally, after an hour she grabs her phone, it's barely eleven and before she can second guess herself she calls him.</p><p>"Hi, Princess. Can't sleep?"</p><p>Clarke can't help but laugh and she places the phone on the pillow next to her.</p><p>"I know it's fourteen days but..."</p><p>She trails off not sure how to end the sentence.</p><p>But I miss you anyway? The bed seems really fucking empty without you? It’s one day and I’m worried. </p><p> "Gabriel let me borrow a book to read, so I shouldn't be too bored."</p><p>Then without waiting for her to say something he starts to read.</p><p>Clarke falls asleep somewhere in the middle of the second chapter and Bellamy smiles as he hears her soft snores.</p><p>They try to make the best of the two weeks. Clarke wakes up to a good morning message from Bellamy and she calls in around lunchtime to talk to Octavia and Gabriel.</p><p>Octavia complains about how her professors have moved the deadlines around, throwing her schedule off. She complains about how Bellamy and Gabriel are really into documentaries and how she's bored listening to them. They have a Netflix party and while Clarke has a good time, the lag in responses makes her realize that she is alone.</p><p>She can picture them talking to each other, laughing and she misses them.</p><p>She didn't realize how long two weeks could be.</p><p>She starts a countdown.</p><p>Ten days.</p><p>Nine days.</p><p>Seven days.</p><p>Six days.</p><p>She draws and paints and does some online shopping, buying some art supplies and lingerie that Bellamy will no doubt rip because he has no self-control when she's wearing blue.</p><p>Bellamy calls her every night and they talk until one of them yawns.</p><p>He tells her about the emails he gets from students, how stressed they are.</p><p>On the third day, Clarke gets a call from her mother.</p><p>She turns on the news as her mother talks in her ear but it doesn't seem real.</p><p>The words spin around in her head but it all boils down to one conclusion.</p><p>Bellamy isn't coming home.</p><p>He's in his room, grading papers when Octavia calls out for him.</p><p>He finds him staring at the tv, she's holding onto Gabriel's hand tightly, knuckles white.</p><p>Bellamy sinks onto the couch next to him as they watch their governor announce the statewide quarantine and stay at home.</p><p>Bellamy doesn't really pay attention as he goes on what it means- the rules, the regulations, the facts and statistics, all he can think about is the fact that he won't be going home.</p><p>He doesn't want to call Clarke.</p><p>He doesn't want to put up a smile and reassure her that things are okay.</p><p>He doesn't want to see her face, a fake smile on her lips, unshed tears in her blue eyes.</p><p>He doesn't want to lie to her, tell her that it's going to be okay.</p><p>As it gets later, he doesn't make a move to call her, he simply offers to pop a bag of popcorn and they put on one of Octavia's shows. He tugs the blanket around him tighter, his leg shaking under it, bouncing on the floor.</p><p>He sees Octavia looking at the clock, wondering when he's going to leave to call Clarke before bed like usual but Gabriel gives her a look, and she doesn't ask or say a word as he suggests that they watch another movie.</p><p>He spends half the night tossing and turning, his phone charging on the table next to him.</p><p>Clarke doesn't call Bellamy.</p><p>She doesn't have the energy to pick up the phone and pretend that she's okay.</p><p>She feels pathetic, it's only been eleven days without him but she hasn't been alone in a long time.</p><p>And even when she felt like it, Bellamy had always been there.</p><p>She needed a hug, but a Bellamy hug.</p><p>She needed to feel his arms around her tightly, his face buried into her hair.</p><p>She needed to feel his skin under her lips, her hands clutching his shirt.</p><p>She just needs Bellamy.</p><p>It's day fifteen, the day that he would have been going home to Clarke and he doesn't feel like talking to anyone.</p><p>He ignores Octavia's knocking and eats the food that Gabriel leaves at his door.</p><p>He ends up giving in and calling Clarke and when she picks up, she is still in bed.</p><p>Her hair is strewn over the pillow and she looks half asleep and utterly adorable that he smiles softly.</p><p>No words have to be spoken and they simply lay there in bed, together but separate.</p><p>"I miss you."</p><p>"I miss you too."</p>
<hr/><p>Things get better eventually.</p><p>Spring break is over and he is busy doing online lectures and talking to students.</p><p>Bellamy spends his time talking to students, doing everything he can to help them do well and not cause additional stress.</p><p>His office hours have never been so busy.</p><p>When he's not talking with Clarke or with his students, he's reading or playing board games with his sister or learning the guitar from Gabriel.</p><p>He and Clarke call each other every night to catch up on the day and he downloads Snapchat so he can send silly pictures to Clarke with hearts on his cheeks and flowers in his hair.</p><p>She sends him videos of Picasso or of her art and videos of her dancing and cooking.</p><p>They spend their Fridays watching Netflix and Octavia and Clarke drink wine on Tuesday, no boys allowed.</p><p>Clarke fills her time video chatting with her other friends- Wells, Murphy, Raven, Harper, Josie, Roan, Luna.</p><p>But while she enjoys talking to them, it's not the same as talking to Bellamy.</p><p>All her friends have someone or were at least not alone. She was alone with just Picasso for company.</p><p>Clarke ends up having to buy a super long charger cable because she and Bellamy have fallen into the habit of falling asleep while on the phone resulting in a dead phone the next morning.</p><p>He'll read to her or she will tell him about her art or sometimes they will just lay down in silence, wishing the other was there but connected through their phones.</p>
<hr/><p>Then there comes a morning when Clarke hears her phone go off but she doesn't care.</p><p>She makes no move to reach for it, she makes no move to get out of bed.</p><p>Getting out of bed sounds too much for her so she turns her back on her phone and she buries her head into the pillow. She can't sleep, but getting out of bed is too much for her.</p><p>Hours pass and she makes no move to get out of bed until she hears Picasso whining.</p><p>She’s filled with an overwhelming sense of guilt because Picasso depends on her and she left her waiting.</p><p>She drags herself out of bed to take Picasso out but as soon as they come back she is about to head to bed when Picasso nudges her to the fridge.</p><p>Clarke makes a sandwich of which she only eats half of it and then she’s back in bed, Picasso next to her as she sobs.</p><p>She hates being alone and she misses Bellamy.</p><p>Clarke starts to paint on her balcony. A couple of the kids in her building bring out their guitars and Clarkes likes to sit and listen.</p><p>Some nights, she'll call Bellamy so he can listen to the concert too.</p><p>She likes watching him bob his head to the music, his glasses on his face, close to slipping off. He'll try to play along with his guitar and she'll hear and see Gabriel trying to help him out.</p><p>She likes Gabriel.</p><p>He's smart and calm, level-headed.</p><p>A good match for Octavia.</p><p>Not that the girl will admit it, she and Gabriel are "casual" although in Clarke's opinion it stopped being casual a long time ago. Gabriel is there to calm the Blake siblings down, he plays mediator while she listens to both of them rant to her about how the other is too stubborn and an idiot.</p><p>She and Gabriel start to text each other, they talk mostly about art and he keeps her updated on the things that Bellamy doesn't want to tell her.</p><p>Like how on as the weeks pass, the mornings he doesn't have class, he has trouble getting out of bed, or how he's not eating properly.</p><p>Or some days he picks fights for no reason.</p><p>But she doesn't ask Bellamy what is wrong.</p><p>She's not sure what to say to make him feel better and she knows that Bellamy will just turn the tables on her and ask her how she is doing.</p><p>And she doesn't like to lie to him.</p><p>There are some things she can't tell him.</p><p>She can't tell him how some nights she can't sleep, going to bed at five am and waking up a few hours later at eight. How when she does fall asleep to his voice, she'll wake up from a nightmare and then can't fall back asleep.</p><p>She can't tell him how some days, talking Picasso for a walk is too much for her or some days after she gets off the phone, she bawls, loud crying, shoulders shaking that has Picasso trying to get in her lap because even the dog is worried about her.</p><p>How some days she can't paint or draw anything and she hates it.</p><p>Or how she stops eating three meals a day.</p><p>She can't tell him about how she slowly stops picking up the calls and making plans to talk to the others or if she does call one of their other friends she usually leaves the call early, tired of talking to them and seeing their smiles.</p><p>She calls him later that night, sitting in the tub and tell him that she simply was sleeping, she lets his voice wash over her until the water is cold and then crawls into bed, wishing the bed was warm.</p><p>The bed is so cold.</p>
<hr/><p>It's about May when Bellamy stops calling, it doesn't bother her at first. It's finals and he's busy grading but then finals are over and nothing, no response or anything.</p><p>She waits three days, thinking that he needs sleep but after then four days becomes a week and a half of radio silence and she calls Gabriel.</p><p>Turns out Gabriel thought that Bellamy was talking to her and that he hadn't left his room except to eat and he thought the man was sleeping off the busy semester.</p><p>Gabriel hangs up on her to talk to Bellamy and Clarke curls up in bed, the blankets pulled over her head as she cries. Picasso whines through the closed door but Clarke ignores her.</p><p>She hates this.</p><p>She misses Bellamy.</p><p>She is tired of being alone.<br/>
-------------------<br/>
Bellamy feels the mattress dip and he opens his eyes to see his sister.</p><p>She wrinkles her nose.</p><p>"You need to shower."</p><p>Bellamy ignores her, burying his head into the pillow but then the blankets are being pulled off him and the curtains are being open.</p><p>He lets himself be prodded into the shower and standing in the water he lets himself think about Clarke.</p><p>It's been three months since he has seen Clarke, three months since he has hugged her, kissed her, ran a hand through her blonde hair.</p><p>He misses her.</p><p>It's funny, he's with his sister and Gabriel but he feels so alone.</p><p>Watching his sister and Gabriel laugh in the kitchen or see the way the man kisses her softly, it just reminds him of Clarke.</p><p>It's been three months and the number of being infected are rising and there has been talk about online classes in the fall and he hates it.</p><p>He wants to be home, his home with his gorgeous girlfriend, their dog, in their bed.</p><p>Their anniversary is coming up and he had plans to take her out to the drive-through movie and for them to get drunk on shitty wine coolers and for them to curl in the bed of his truck, his fingers stroking her while she pants into his neck, trying to keep silent as people around them enjoy the movie.</p><p>He pauses, trying to remember when the last time he had sex was.</p><p>Between living with his mother and sister and having to take care of Octavia who didn't understand the concept of doors, there had not been a lot of time for him to get himself off.</p><p>Plus he had always been good at getting girls and guys into his bed that he didn't have to worry about sex.</p><p>Between being sad and angry and confused and feeling a lot of other emotions about the virus and quarantine and being too busy with school and the fact that he's staying with his sister and her not boyfriend, getting himself off was not high on his list of priorities.</p><p>But he's in the shower and the running water should muffle any noise and it has been three months.</p><p>He thinks about the time that he had come home, tired from work to find Clarke in the kitchen, wearing one of his sweaters.</p><p>She had turned when she heard him and he had been greeted by the sight of her soft, creamy skin, the sweater hanging low across her shoulders.</p><p>He had eaten her out, kneeling on the floor as she braced herself on the counter, one hand playing with her nipples under the sweater, the other holding onto the kitchen counter.</p><p>He closes his eyes, thinking about the way she looked in his green sweater, head tilted back, eyes closed, loud breathy moans spilling from her lips.</p><p>Bellamy strokes himself firmly, quickly as he thinks about the way she had looked on her knees, cock in her mouth, blue eyes sparkling, that damn sweater still on.</p><p>The way he had threaded his fingers in her hair as she bobbed her head and wrapped her hands around him.</p><p>Bellamy comes with a muffled moan and he lets out a deep sigh as he leans his head against the shower wall.</p><p>He calls Clarke.</p><p>She picks up instantly and her smile is so bright when she sees him that he swears she can outshine the sun.</p><p>He rakes his eyes over her, taking in the dark circles around her blue eyes, and the blonde wisps of hair that is falling out of her bun, the paintbrushes stuck in the back of her head, sticking out like a crown.</p><p>She's dressed in his shirt, the neckline revealing one shoulder and she has a speck of paint on her shoulder and he wants nothing more than to be able to reach across the screen and touch her, kiss the spot of her shoulder and bury his head into the crook of her neck and feel her nails dig into her skin.</p><p>"I'm sorry I didn't call."</p><p>She raises a finger to her mouth and he sees that the nail polish has been chipped off, a nervous habit of hers.</p><p>"It's fine, Bell. I was just worried."</p><p>He can tell she is lying and it makes him feel guilty.</p><p>He runs a hand through his hair and sighs. He leans the phone and rolls over onto his stomach and rests his head on his arms. She gives him a soft smile.</p><p>"It just got really hard you know. Like with classes and everything, it was easy to pretend, to hide but now its over and I just don't know how to feel or what to do. Like this is real. Like my students don't get to cross the stage and people are dying and I feel so stupid cause I just want to hug you. Like I just want to hold you in my arms and I'm sad that I can't and it's stupid because ...."</p><p>He stops, his breathed ragged and Clarke is crying.</p><p>She wants to hug him.</p><p>She wants to curl up his lap and wrap her arms around him and give him the little strength she has.</p><p>"I want that too. Some days I don't want to get out of bed and it feels like this heavy weight is sitting on my chest and I know that I should get up, know that I should do something but I can't. Then I hear Picasso whining and I feel bad because she needs me but it's so hard Bellamy. "</p><p>She's sobbing in earnest, her head in her hands, shoulders shaking and he lets it out. He buries his head into his arms and cries, trying to muffle the sound lest Octavia comes running in.</p><p>They are so far from each other and he hates it.</p><p>He wants to reach out and comfort her and be comforted by her.</p><p>They stop crying and he moves the pillows so the phone is facing him and it's like they are laying in bed, facing each other.</p><p>Her hair is out of its bun and she twirls a strand around.</p><p>"I think I might cut my hair."</p><p>"You would look gorgeous either way."</p><p>She lets out an annoyed huff. "Maybe I should dye it- brown? Red?"</p><p>Bellamy frowns, thinking back to when Clarke had died her head red, she had been trying to catch the attention of Lexa back in high school and had dyed her hair and wore heavy eyeliner and it just wasn't her.</p><p>She laughs when she sees his face, "Okay maybe not red, maybe just the tips. I don't know. I just want to do something, change something. You have that whole scruffy caveman thing going on."</p><p>Bellamy raises a hand to his face, his beard is a new addition, part laziness from final paper grading and part that he couldn't be bothered to take care of himself properly. His hair is getting longer too.</p><p>"You don't like the scruffy caveman look?"</p><p>Clarke raises a finger and touches the screen, tracing his jawline.</p><p>"I don't know. I miss your freckles and your jawline but I also like it. It's hot."</p><p>He raises an eyebrow, a smirk gracing his face.</p><p>“Kinda hot?”</p><p>Clarke shivers at the change in his voice and the way his eyes darken as he looks at her.</p><p>She shifts to her back and turns her head to look at him, making eye contact as she slips a finger into her mouth.</p><p>“Fuck.”</p><p>Using her other hand she lifts her shirt up, revealing her braless chest and Bellamy laughs, a low deep laugh.</p><p>Clarke closes her eyes as she squeezes her breast, plucking at her nipple with her finger. She slides her other hand down to her panties and she can hear Bellamy moan.</p><p>“You look so good baby.”</p><p>Clarke gets herself off to Bellamy muttering about how hot she looks, and how he loves listening to her. How he wishes he was there so he could be in between her legs and she could feel his beard herself. He talks about what he wants to do when he sees her and Clarke comes with a loud cry that has Bellamy scrambling for a pillow to cover his own mouth since he’s got a hand stroking himself.</p><p>Clarke laughs, happiness filling her and Bellamy joins in and his laughter surrounds her, cocoons her and she feels warm and happy and good.</p><p>“Why haven’t we done that sooner?”</p><p>She curls up on her side to face the phone and she licks her fingers before she realizes that he’s watching her.</p><p>“Bellamy!”</p><p>He laughs again he gives her a soft smile and Clarke takes the time to memorize his face. His brown skin, the freckles that are not hidden by his hand, the way he looks at her, brown eyes warm and soft and full of love- for her.</p><p>“I love you, you know that right.”</p><p>Bellamy's fingers tap the screen and she giggles.</p><p>If she had been in Bellamy's arms he would press kisses to her face, her hair, her neck, her shoulder, until she was a giggly breathless mess.</p><p>"I love you too. We are going to be okay."</p><p>Clarke calls Jackson that night and sets up a theraphy appointment. Bellamy sets up one too.</p>
<hr/><p>Things get better after that.</p><p>They have their good days and bad days.</p><p>Clarke starts calling the others and Bellamy does some online shopping and Clarke is happy when she receives a box full of puzzles.</p><p>A few days later, Bellamy notices on his kindle that some new books on Roman generals were purchased, ready for him to read.</p><p>Clarke decides to pick up a new hobby and both Bellamy and Octavia have a good time trying to teach her how to knit.</p><p>She and Bellamy have a date night, the two of them pouring themselves a drink and simply talking, sometimes watching a movie.</p><p>On the bad days, where Clarke can't get out of bed, Bellamy leaves her messages, telling her that she loves him, sometimes he'll a book to her, tell her about his day, some days he'll tell her that he's feeling the same but that he loves her.</p><p>They play chess and solve sudukuo puzzles in the morning.</p><p>They talk to their therapists, to each other, to their friends. Clarke starts calling Harper again and she coos over Jordan who sleeps. Murphy drops off food at her doorstep and she wonders if Bellamy called him.</p><p>Halfway through the summer, Clarke and Bellamy  have a Disney marathon and then later on, when Bellamy calls her, an annoyed look in his face and tells her "Gabriel and O are now official and the walls are to thin"; they do watch all of Criminal Minds.</p><p>If Bellamy decides to tell his sister and her new boyfriend all about the different eposides and all the ways peopel can die, well then he thinks thats a good revenge for making him hear his sister screaming. </p><p>Octavia of course tells him its payback for walking in on them and all the way he and Clarke haven't been able to keep things quiet like in the bathroom of the bar.</p><p>Clarke laughs when he complains to her but when Octavia borrows Bellamy's laptop a few days later to only find a video Clarke sent him of her riding a big dildo, no one except for maybe Gabriel who is just amused by all of the chaos is laughing.</p>
<hr/><p>Six months.</p><p>Summer is about to end but Bellamy doesn't care.</p><p>He's going home today.</p><p>Quarantine has been lifted, the second it was announced yesterday, he started packing.</p><p>He leaves bright and early, saying a long and tearful goodbye to Octavia and Gabriel.</p><p>Gabriel had made him a breakfast feast and Bellamy realizes that regardless of how they first met, they have become friends. He likes Gabriel. The man's level-headedness is a good contrast to Octavia's impulsivity.</p><p>He sees a happy future for his sister and when she tells him she's going to stay at Gabriel's he simply hugs her and makes them both promise to call. </p><p>He doesn't tell Clarke he's coming home wanting to surprise her.</p><p>And everytime his phone rings and he sees her face, he pushes away the guilt he feels for not picking up, the prospect of seeing the look on her face when she sees him at her door makes him giddy.</p><p>------------------<br/>
Bellamy’s not picking up his phone and she looks at Picasso and gives her a small smile,”He’s probably sleeping. Wanna go for a walk?”</p><p>She puts her mask on and grabs Picasso’s leash leading her around the building twice before get had back outside.</p><p>The sun felt good on her skin so she drags out her easel and decides to paint on her balcony.</p><p>Picasso joins her sitting at her feet as she works on painting the ivy on the apartment across the street.</p><p>She’s hums to Taylor Swift’s newest album as she paints focusing on the different shades of green. </p><p>About an hour later Picasso sits up, alert, and Clarke turns to look at her, “What is it girl?”</p><p>Picasso gives a small excited bark and then she dashing into the house.</p><p> Clarke peers over her balcony and her heart stop when she sees a very familiar car. </p><p>Bellamy’s car.</p><p>Bellamy’s home.</p><p>Her hand shakes and the paintbrush in her hand clatters to the floor and she rushes inside to grab some shoes and her mask.</p><p>Bellamy hears the sound of feet pounding on the pavement and looks up.</p><p>A flash of blue and gold is streaking towards him and as they get nearer he sees her.</p><p>Clarke.</p><p>She’s a bit thinner and he worries that maybe she hasn't been eating enough. He has thoughts of her eating only ramen and cereal and he promises to make her some food.</p><p>Her hair has been cut, a little past the shoulder and the ends are pink and it make him laugh because he can picture her sticking her tongue out at her reflection as she dyes the ends of her hair. </p><p>He barely has time to take off his mask, after a quick glance to make sure it’s just him and Clarke before she slams into his chest and it hurts but in the best way possible.</p><p>Suddenly he cant breathe and he feels his heart pounding and then his arms wrap around her tightly lifting her into the air.</p><p>He can feel her nuzzling his neck, her lips on his skin and he closes his eyes as he buries his head into her shoulder.</p><p>Her hair may be different but she is still his Clarke, she is his home.</p><p>Her arm tightens around him and he squeezes her harder, not wanting to let her go.</p><p>He had been six months without her- one hundred and eighty four days, the longest one hundred and eighty four days of his life</p><p>“I missed you so much.”</p><p>She mutters it into his neck and she feels him shudder.</p><p>Clarke can't quite describe the sense of relief and safety she feels in that exact moment in his arm. She can't describe how right it feels to be in his arms. She can't quite describe just how much she loves this man.</p><p>She can't find the words to describe how happy she is that he is finally home. He's in her arms.</p><p>"I love you so much, Princess."</p><p>She pulls away choking back tears and he tucks a stand of hair behind her ear, pressing his forehead against hers, "I missed you so much, God Clarke, these were the longest one hundred and eighty four days of my life I never ever want to spend another day without you.  And I know this out of no where and I don't even have a ring but will you marry me?"</p><p>He had been thinking about it on his way over, he knew for a while that he wanted to marry her but after six months away from her and in quarantine, he simply wants to be with forever. </p><p>He had been thinking about getting a ring and asking her in a few months but seeing her, holding her in his arms right now, the words just come tumbling out.</p><p>This time she can't quite hide the tears on her cheeks and he can't stop his tears as she nods.</p><p> "I don't need a ring I just need you."</p><p>He removes his mask and she wraps her arms around his neck as he kisses her, his hands under her shirt as they sway on the sidewalk.</p><p>He hears a loud whistle and they break away to see Murphy and Emori leaning on their balcony grinning.</p><p>Clarke ducks her head, cheeks pink and Bellamy wraps an arm around her, "My stuff is still in my car but honestly I just want to shower and lay in bed."</p><p>She shoots him a smirk, tugging on her belt loops.</p><p>"You don't want to fuck your fiancee?"</p><p>"Say it again?"</p><p>"Want to fuck your fiancee?"</p>
<hr/><p>The two of them stumble towards their room, Bellamy pulling Clarke's shirt, dropping it on the floor and she pulls him towards the shower, remembering how he said he wanted one. They break away kicking off their socks and jeans before they jump into the shower, Bellamy pressing Clarke against the wall, his lips on her neck, the water hitting his back.</p><p>Clarke lets her hands drift down and digs her nails into his ass and she gasp as he sucks and nips at her neck, until he's left a mark there.</p><p>She pushes him away and reaches for the soap and turns him around so she can wash his back, he moans as her hands scrub his back and ass, soothing his muscles. He braces himself on the shower wall as she kneels on the floor in front of him, her hands washing up and down his legs, his cock hard and in her front of her.</p><p>"Clarke."</p><p>Clarke looks up at him smirking at how wrecked he sounds and then she leans in and kisses the tip of his cock.</p><p>Then she opens her mouth and lets Bellamy slide it in, hollowing her cheeks. Bellamy's got one hand in her blonde hair while she uses her hands to stroke what's not in her mouth.</p><p>It's been a while for them that it doesn't take long for Bellamy to come in her mouth and as soon as she's done swallowing, he pulls her up, kissing her. </p><p>Then he presses her against the shower wall and hikes a leg around his waist as he thrusts into her, Clarke's nails digging into his shoulders.</p><p>Every thrust Bellamy makes is met with a gasp or a moan from Clarke and she peppers his neck and jaw with kisses.</p><p>It's been so long and Clarke feels so good, so tight around him and with her lips on his neck and her hands in his hair and the way she keeps moaning, Bellamy slips a finger between them, putting pressure on her clit and Clarke comes, her mouth covering her moan. </p><p>They stumble out of the shower trying off and Clarke takes a towel to his hair laughin as it gets messy and he wraps his arms around her waist bring her towards him.</p><p>She looks adorable in her towel and he needs to kiss her.</p><p>This kiss is soft, welcoming and when he pulls away, he sighs into her hair.</p><p>"I'm really happy to be home."</p><p>"I'm happy you're home."</p><p>They throw a pizza into the movie and spend the time making out on the couch as their hair dries. </p><p>Later on Bellamy eats Clarke out on the counter, then bends her over and slid into her, his mouth on her shoulder as she rubs her clit. She rides him on the couch and then they make their way to their room.<br/>
Bellamy smiles when he sees the nest of blankets Clarke has on the bed and crawls under them. Clarke follows him and immediately curls up his arm. He hikes her leg over his hip and runs his mouth over her breast, kissing and worshipping them and she runs her hand through his hair thrusting her hips, her other arm holding him tightly to her.</p><p>Bellamy is finally home and the bed no longer feels cold or too big or empty.</p><p>It feels just right and she tells him so after they cuddle, on the verge of sleep.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So this was written something last March and I just never finished editing it till now so enjoy. </p><p>Don't forget to wear your mask!</p><p>Also if anyone ships Gabriel/Octavia, I'll be posting their sometime this month.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>